


Dance Class

by Girlwithgoggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ballet Dancer Dean, Blushing Castiel, Blushing Dean, Dancer Castiel, Dancer Dean, Dead Mary Winchester, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlwithgoggles/pseuds/Girlwithgoggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are friends in Dance class, but on the day they present their final dances to the teacher, their partners aren't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Class

Dean Winchester shook where he stood.

Gym bags were scattered around the edge of the studio and various pieces of clothing were discarded over practice bars. In the middle of the room the whole class was stretching and warming up with their partners and Dean and Castiel were looking around in concern.

Dean let out a long frustrated groan as he looked to the clock.

Naomi Tapping was their dance instructor and she was a nightmare. If you messed up, or didn't follower her orders you would get punished or yelled at in front of the whole class. She always seemed to like to pick on Dean because she knew he was self conscious about being in dance.

When he was little he used to love to dance around the kitchen with his mom and she would always pick him up and tell him that he was her little dancer. After the fire and after they moved he started playing sports instead because his dad liked them better and it made Dean feel tough. 

John never approved of Dean's love of dancing and Dean would always hide his CDs of the soundtracks to "Singin in The Rain" or "Any Get Your Gun" whenever his father was home. But the night he had picked his courses for high school, he made a split second decision and clicked on dance instead of gym.

After that, he felt horribly guilty like his father would be so ashamed and that he would never have a life in dance, and no one would treat him with any respect. In the first couple weeks in the class he had tried to keep out of peoples way, so that maybe they wouldn't notice he was there. 

That's how he met his best friend Castiel. Castiel had been doing the exact same thing and after a while they just sort of started talking. Castiel had told him about his dream of becoming a dance teacher and Dean had confided in Cas, his dream of becoming a professional dancer. Castiel had been completely supportive of it and he would let Dean practice at his house because Dean's dad would never let him dance.

The past few weeks, had been partner dancing which was very fascinating to Dean. They had to work with their partners to create something beautiful. They had to be perfectly in sync and tuned to each others movements. 

Dean's partner Lisa was an amazing dancer, best of the girls in the class; and Dean didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the whole class and Lisa so he had been practising the routine with Castiel in their free periods. It made it easier and when it came to dancing with Lisa, despite the weight difference, it was pretty much the same and Dean had been complimented on numerous occasions by Lisa.

But today, on the presenting day, Lisa was nowhere to be seen and the teacher was going to be here any minute.

"Cas, have you seen Lisa," Dean bent over and grabbed the bottom of his feet before slowly stretching back up too face Castiel, who was doing similar stretches beside him.

"No, I haven't seen her since last Monday, along with Meg who also seems to be missing." Castiel huffed and pulled his phone from his bag.

"She is no doubt at home nursing a hang over, she was at the Roadhouse over the weekend, would you like me to text Lisa as well?"

"Yeah sure man, but it's not gonna make a difference. Naomi's gonna be here in like two minutes, were screwed!"

"I concur, but there's no harm in trying."

Just as Castiel pressed send on the text the studios doors banged open and an already annoyed looking teacher stood there.

Both Dean and Castiel gulped loudly before running to the side with the class to sit by the wall and listen to instructions. Maybe they would be lucky and they wouldn't have to dance today?

"Alright gang, we're doing our final dances today, everyone get with their partners and line up on the wall. I'll call a group to come up and they'll present in front of the class; so if you decided not to practice, then I'm afraid you're out of luck…"

There was nervous murmurs through the whole class as they rearranged into their partner groups. 

"Jo and Ash, get your music in the player and impress me!" Jo and Ash jumped and ran to start their music which was upbeat and had a great dance beat. They looked so sure of themselves and Dean felt jealous of the pear as the line moved down and they came closer to their doom.

Bela and Balthazar, Garth and Bess, Ruby and Azazel and more. They were all called up one by one to perform their dance routines. They were all in various levels of practice and it was evident that Naomi wasn't impressed by most of them by the way she flicks down her observations with a steady look of disdain.

When she called Castiel and Meg the look only grew as Castiel stood up alone and walked into the middle of the room, right in front of her. Dean had made a grab for Castiel to try and keep him sitting, but Castiel had just dodged it. Dean cringed at the look Naomi was giving Cas, and he wished he could help, but Naomi would probably rip his head off if he said anything.

"Where is your partner, Mr. Novak," Naomi clicked her pen twice and gave Castiel a small smirk. Then she moved her gaze to Dean and he thought he might faint.

"And where is Ms. Braeden, you both look like you're in trouble, Mr. Winchester," She turned her look back to Castiel who was still standing tall in front of her, "Mr. Novak?"

Dean was considering jumping out the window when Castiel spoke and it shocked the idea right out of Dean's head.

"My partner is here, Ms. Tapping," Naomi's eyebrows shot up and she stood, tapping her feet as Castiel turned to Dean and held his hand out.

"What are you talking about Mr. Novak, sit down, your partner is absent and you're receiving a zero!"

"I have practised and I am ready to present if you would just give me a moment, you will not regret it."

Naomi looked like she was about to argue but then she stopped and sat back down fuming, "I'm waiting."

Castiel walked closer to Dean and held out his hand again, "Dean, please." 

As he spoke, Dean and the rest of the group realized what he was asking for and the group burst into fits of laughter. Everyone knew both Castiel's and Dean's dances were for a man and a women dancer and now they had the opportunity to crack jokes at Dean for another reason. Dean shrunk back.

"Dean please, we've practiced these dances since they were assigned to us, I believe we can show Ms. Tapping what we are capable of…" The look in Castiel's eyes was pleading and Dean's heart skipped a few beats on its journey up his throat.

"Fine Cas, but I'm so the guy…" Castiel grinned as Dean took his hand and got up.

Naomi looked highly amused and her frown turned into another smirk and she relaxed into her chair," Impress me, boys!"

Castiel slid the cd into the player and paused it until he got back into position beside Dean. Dean had his hands on Castiel's waist and Castiel was leaning back with his arms out wide. This was the starting position for Dean's dance and Dean smothered a grin into his shoulder at the thought that Castiel would let him do the dance he knew better. But as soon as the music started his grin was gone and the lump in his throat grew in size. 

It was Castiel's music, which was more of a dance beat. And Dean's dance was more classic than anything. This was going to end badly. But then Castiel's hands fell over Dean's on his hips and Dean jumped slightly.

"You'll do fine, Dean, follow me," And with that he started Dean's dance, only it wasn't his.

Dean's was supposed to be slow and beautiful and elegant. This was a mixture of both their dances. Castiel sped all the moves up so it went along with the beat of the song and he kept adding bits of his own dance into the choreography; And Dean didn't have a problem adding the new moves. 

What he really had a problem with was every time there was a step that required them to be closer to each other, or Dean had to hold Castiel's weight up for one of the moves, Dean's heart would choose that time to remind him that it's trip out of his body was almost done. It would beat harder than the normal fast pace that adrenaline gave him.

Every time Dean met Castiel's eyes they were so focused they practically bored holes right through Dean's and it felt like they were looking at his soul or something. The beat slowed as it got to the bridge and Castiel led Dean back into the dances original tempo. He pulled Dean in a little closer so his face was right next to Dean's ear and Dean thought he might melt.

"Are you alright, I think I might have hit you in the face at some point," Castiel's breath was hot against Dean's cheek and Dean shivered but then registered what Castiel had just asked and let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm good Cas," Dean squeezed his hands on Castiel's hip and hand and then threw him back and the beat picked back up as the bridge ended. 

At this point they were both smiling widely and the whole class was clapping along to the music, completely forgetting they were supposed to be teasing Dean about dancing with another dude.

After what felt like an eternity the song ended with a strong down beat and Dean and Castiel shot down to the ground, both of them on opposite knees and rapped around each other.

The class exploded into clapping and cheers and when Dean finally chanced a look, even Naomi was smiling slightly. As they got up the clapping subsided and Naomi got up to turn off the music as it changed to the next song on the track.

After a moment she spoke, "Very good… You work well together, perhaps we will have to change around the partner groups?"

Dean blushed and when he looked to Castiel he was also red in the face, although that could have been because of the dancing.

"Thank you Ms." Castiel said quickly before turning and walking back towards the line; Dean followed. 

As Dean sat down beside Castiel, Jo and Bess turned to them and smiled.

"You two are amazing together! When do you have time to practice?"

Dean grinned slightly and turned to Castiel who spoke for them, "We find it," he said and then congratulated them on their dances. Dean was glad for the change in topic as he watched the last group get up to preform.

Castiel was great, and Dean loved dancing with him. He was just so easy to move with. It was like he knew what move Dean was going to do next and complimented it with his own movement. The combination of their two dances had been a stroke of genius and Dean smiled to himself, Castiel was smart and great. 

Dean's leg brushed against Castiel's knee and instead of moving it back, Castiel pushed his knee back into Dean's leg so they were touching. Dean let a bigger, goofier grin cross his face and despite the fact he hated Alastair and Lilith with a burning passion, he couldn't help clapping along as the beat of their song picked up and they began to dance.

Yes, Dean used to feel ashamed of himself for dancing, and signing up for dance without telling his father. But as he looked back to Castiel, sitting beside him and smiling fondly at their touching legs, Dean couldn't help but have the overwhelming feeling of thankfulness that he had signed up for dance and met all of his friends and yes, even his teacher. 

And most of all this wonderful person who he could express himself with, without feeling any speck of shame what so ever. He was so glad he signed up for a course that made him feel alive, made him feel happy. Dean knew that somewhere, wherever his mom was, she was smiling at him, and that made his smile grow. He was right where he wanted to be, with the people he loved, doing the thing that he loved. And he wouldn't give it up for anyones approval. Dean Winchester was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> Outside the class, Meg and Lisa slumped down in the hallway and let out relieved sighs.
> 
> "Finally! I thought they would never give in to temptation," Meg let out a pleased sigh and a small laugh and turned to Lisa, hand outstretched.
> 
> "Pleasure working with you," Lisa turned to look at Meg and gave her a satisfied smirk.
> 
> "Nice work partner," She reached out and took Meg's hand in a firm shake.
> 
> "Now all we have to do is be absent on tango day and were gold!" Meg and Lisa started planning their next move.


End file.
